Lust and Blood the morning after
by fifi-fictionalize
Summary: Sequel to Lust & Blood. Lemon/s to come, still in progress. What happens the morning after Bella and Edward cross their boundaries? Rated M. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sequel to Lust and Blood. Lemon/s to come - still in progress. Sorry, I didn't really intend to write a sequel, but got lots of support for one (thanks fellow FF'ers!), so here it is. Hope you like it – maybe not as much as the original or maybe even more. Thanks so much for reading!**

**Oh, and I do not own these characters. They're alllll Stephenie Meyer's!**

I awoke early the next morning. It was foggy and gray outside Edward's bedroom window, not yet dawn. Before I even opened my eyes, the events of the previous night washed over me like a dream. Was it a dream? I almost wasn't sure until I realized my body felt tight and sore. I sighed and smiled with the discomfort. It was worth this small sacrifice to awake and feel so close to Edward. I opened my eyes.

Edward was looking at me with love, concern. He seemed almost wary. I smiled at him. "Good morning," I whispered as I reached my hands out for him. His smile shone back at me like the sun which had yet to rise and pulled me into his embrace.

"Bella, my love," he released a deep breath. "I've been waiting for you to wake. Are you okay? I love you. I've been so concerned…" He spoke quickly, looking deeply into my eyes.

My head was still foggy with sleep, but was he really asking me if I was okay? _Okay?_ I was great, I thought, happier than I even imagined possible. I was with him, waking up with him, knowing we were moving forward and still reveling in the feelings he had created in me the night before.

"Edward. I'm better than okay! Last night…" My gaze dropped as I blushed with the memory. I heard him chuckle, but when I looked up to meet his eyes, he glanced away quickly. A coy smile on his lips. "Last night was perfect and I," I stumbled over my words. How did I tell him that I would never, ever in a lifetime of forever, love anyone as much as I did him? How did I tell him that my stomach was already in knots just remembering his touch on me, in me? "I love you so much," I finished lamely.

He looked at me then and tenderly stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. He pulled me closer and kissed my cheek, moving his lips down to kiss my neck just below my ear. I shivered. "Ahhh, YOU are perfect."

My hands traced the smooth skin of his chest. I wanted to ask if he was okay, if he was scared of what we had done, if he was happy. I felt shy suddenly. Still so in love with Edward, but surprised by the person he had shown me to be – a person consumed with fire, with passion, with need. I wondered if I had pushed things too far by forcing him to taste my blood. I felt my insides flip over as I remembered it. I had been brazen and it thrilled me now.

"Umm, last night… are you okay with last night? We know I am, but…" I was terrified to ask. "Are you?"

He lifted my chin up and squarely planted a kiss on my lips. It was deep, sweet, full of promises. He brushed my hair off my face and over my shoulder. "You are positively absurd, Isabella Swan." He flashed a crooked smile at me. "I would say I'm even more in love with you, but that isn't possible."

I melted hearing his words, his voice rich and velvety. "But I think we have some matters to attend to. I think you may need a human moment this morning and I would very much like to aid you," Edward rushed through the last of his reply.

"Aid me?" I asked. His eyes lit up, full of mischievousness. "Well, I thought you might like a hot bath. I thought you may feel a bit uncomfortable. I want to bathe you, Bella." He announced, looking pleased with the idea and nervous to hear my answer.

Again, I blushed. This time, furiously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Still a work in progress. VERY much so. I'm torn between sweet Edward and hot, semi-dark Edward. Maybe I should just write a one-shot and get it out of the way!**

**AN: Sadly, I do not own these characters. Very much the product of Stephenie Meyer's brilliant mind.**

But I refused to feel awkward with Edward now. Not after I had been so open with him just hours before.

I grinned at him, still blushing. "Lead the way," I replied.

Edward chuckled and pulled me to him before sliding off the bed and raising me in his arms. As we walked to the bath, Edward leaned in close to whisper, "Bella, last night… I can still taste you." Then sighed as he nuzzled my neck. A fire rose in my belly at his words.

Whether from a slight of speed or from some sort of premonition, Edward had already drawn a bath for me. There were rose petals floating atop the water and the room was just a bit steamy. He very carefully lowered me into the bath as he sat on the side of the tub. I flinched as my core settled into the warm water. I felt raw. Edward quickly responded to my expression. "Is the water too hot?" he asked.

I didn't want to hold back, despite my shyness. "No, Edward, I hurt a bit. It's okay," I added quickly to dissuade any misgivings he may feel. "It feels good. I'm just a bit _exposed_." Surprisingly, he chuckled at this. "I can make you feel better." He rose and stripped off his pants. I only then noticed he had changed in the night into different clothing.

As his pants fell, I was shocked to see him – all of him. I had felt him, hard, against me last night, but didn't know what to expect until I saw him. He was beautiful. All pale, tight, smooth skin. I couldn't take my eyes off of his body, particularly his member. I never thought to appreciate a nude man before, but Edward truly was like looking at Michelangelo's David. Just larger.

I suddenly realized I was staring. "S-sorry," I mumbled.

"Don't be – I'm yours," he smiled at me as he entered the tub with me. He slid behind me and pulled me back against his chest. He picked up the soap and brought it to my shoulder. "I bought this soap because it reminded me of your smell," he said as he began to rub the bar on my shoulder. Being this close to him, in the warm water, was relaxing me beyond words. My body was lightening up, feeling loose, clean.

He pressed me forward and began massaging the soap into my back. The whole time he was talking quietly to me. "I can't believe you, Bella. I can't believe the way you gave me yourself…" I heard him inhale. "I was afraid. I've never dreamt of tasting you – not like that, anyway." His hands were under my arms, soaping my breasts. My breathing was becoming shallow and my nipples were hardening. His hands were moving painfully slow, languorously. He continued his almost-whispering, "I wanted you so badly. I thought… I thought perhaps it was time."

He seemed to be mesmerized. He pulled me back closer into his chest and this time I was close enough to feel _him_. He was hard, pressed against my lower back. He slid the soap down my left arm, then dropped it to slide his fingers into and through mine.

He was close to my ear. "This hand was inside you. I tasted you on these fingers." He pulsed my hand in his. His other hand collected the soap up from the water and rubbed across my belly under water. I quietly moaned. His breath was sweet and cold on my neck. His left hand brought mine under the water and he stretched to bend my left leg. "You were so delicious, Bella." His hand gently squeezed my left hip, his fingers tracing my hip bone.

His right hand was moving the soap in loose circles around my belly. "I wanted to be inside you, Bella. I wanted to feel you wrapped around me, feel you clench me as you came." His words were exciting me. Their hushed volume, slow execution. The topic. I was aroused.

I sighed somewhere between a moan and a whimper. His right hand dropped between my legs. I gasped.

He held the bar of soap between his hand and my center. Slowly, he slid it down and back up. I had expected discomfort, but instead found I wanted his hand – without the soap. "Bella… you're enjoying this." It wasn't a question. I slowly nodded.

I heard his breath quicken. He reached his left hand to cup his right. Then, he began to massage my inner thighs, passing the soap between his hands. I felt weak with arousal. I became aware that it was now just his hands lightly rubbing my thighs, still slippery from the soap.

"I could live between your legs," Edward whispered as his forefinger pressed the bundles of nerves at the top of my opening. I moaned and pressed back against him. "What do you want, Bella?" he asked as he kissed my neck, my ear. "Tell me what you want."

His finger slid down my folds, his other hand lightly massaging my thigh. "I want you," I replied, voice quivering.

I could hear a smile in Edward's voice as he replied, "Oh yes, I do know that. But you have to tell me exactly what you want in order to get it."


	3. Chapter 3

_Characters property of Stephenie Meyer. Sadly. Definitely not mine! _

_Didn't mean to leave a cliffhanger, but I'm wrestling with the ending. Updates soon!_

I hesitated. How did I answer him? By being modest, sweet and quiet? Did I shock him by saying exactly what I wanted? Namely, him, INSIDE me? His demand, so coyly stated, had made me dizzy with desire. As I struggled to find my words, Edward once again found my clit and stroked it. "I'm waiting, Bella," he said as I gasped. I tried to press against his hand, but he had moved to wrap his hands around my hips. He was teasing me and – much as I wanted to tease him right back – I was in no state to deny him anything.

"Take me back to your room," I tried to sound forceful, but my voice came out as a rasp. Edward placed a small kiss atop my shoulder and rose up. He lifted me out of the bath, wrapping me in a soft towel before carrying me back to the bedroom.

He smiled at me as he laid me down on the bed. "Well… wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?" A small chuckle. He was enjoying this!

I sighed. "Come here," I whispered. He remained standing, almost smirking at me, and knowing he had me in his control. "That's an easy request," Edward answered as he slid onto the bed next to me. Without hesitation, I reached out and wrapped my hand around his erection. His eyes widened, surprise evident in them. "Two can play at this game, Edward," I said as I began to stroke him.

He laughed and then moaned as I tightened my grip on him. His eyes closed, I shrugged out of the towel to press closer to him, raising my chin to kiss him. "Ohh, Bella…," he sighed. He was moving back and forth in my palm. He felt so good to me. So smooth.

He opened his eyes to look at me. His eyes were serious, but his lids were heavy. He raised a hand as though to cup my face, but dropped it back to his side, fist clenched, eyes closing again. His breathing was shallow, ragged. "Does this feel good, Edward?" I whispered in his ear, pressing my breasts against his marble chest. I sucked his earlobe as I moved back to look at him.

Edward opened his eyes again, staring into my own. His tongue darted out to lick his lips. Suddenly, he pulled me to him, pushing his tongue into my mouth, his hands digging in my hips, fingers pressing tightly against my ass. He still moved in my hand as I stroked him, but suddenly it was I who was moaning. I struggled to keep my pace – I wanted to feel him come – but my body was reacting so strongly to him. I just wanted to wrap my arms around his neck and climb on him.

His hands rose and cupped my breasts. I shuddered. His left thumb flicked my nipple and I felt a droplet escape my center and run onto my leg. I fought to keep my tongue in my own mouth even as I began to suck his. Edward moaned deep in his throat and I felt myself become wetter still. "Yes! Yes, it feels good, Bella… my God…," he whispered, pulling back from our kiss.


End file.
